


Love Incarnate

by catsinthevoid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinthevoid/pseuds/catsinthevoid
Summary: Somewhere between sharing a body with Madame Tracy, swapping bodies with Crowley, and being recreated by Adam something went off-kilter with Aziraphale's form. However, Crowley and Aziraphale are determined to figure things out and tackle all of the ups and downs of this new stage of life together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Beginning

Aziraphale’s new body felt strange. It wasn’t until a few days after the Apoco-not that he really noticed, but now that he did it was driving him crazy. Trying to figure out what was different with his new form felt like having an itch that you could just almost scratch, but that evaded your reach every time. He huffed and turned around in front of the floor-length mirror in Crowley’s bedroom once more. Everything  _ looked  _ the same on the outside, not a feather out of place, but he had thought the same of his bookshop before finding Adam’s additions. He wondered if maybe the problem was with his organs- those would be difficult for an eleven-year-old to create, Antichrist or not. He gave them a quick once-over and tried to remember exactly how many organs the usual human had. He didn’t need them, exactly, and could probably just miracle them all away, but he enjoyed having lungs to breathe and a heart that pumped, so he continued to observe them. After a few minutes of mindful observation he noticed...something. It appeared Adam had given him an addition to his body as well as his bookstore, though he couldn’t quite make out what this was supposed to be.

He walked over to Crowley’s bed, where the demon had been fast asleep, and gently woke him up. Crowley grunted and rolled over before closing his eyes again.

Aziraphale sighed, “Crowley. Crowley, get up. This is important.”

“What issss it?” he asked, peeking one golden eye open to look at the angel before him.

“This new form Adam’s given me comes with extra organs.”

Crowley sat up rubbing his eyes, “Do they hurt?”

“Well, no, not really. It’s just a bit odd, isn’t it? I can’t even tell what they’re supposed to be. One looks, well…”

Crowley shrugs, “As long as you can still eat and breathe and live your life does it really matter how many organs you have? It’s not like we need them anyway. Miracle a few away if you want and then come back to bed with me.”

“Well, it feels a bit rude to miracle away the organs Adam gave me,” Aziraphale started, “and, well, they don’t hurt as I’ve said. Maybe I should just keep them? Oh, I don’t know! Will you take a look at them?”

With long-suffering sigh and a withering glare that had absolutely no effect on the angel, Crowley got up. “Yes, yes, alright, but after this we go back to sleep, yeah?”

“Crowley, it’s 3pm.”

“Well, saving the world was hard work; we deserve some rest.” Crowley leaned in close to the man’s stomach and began to search his body until he found it. “I think...I think Adam gave you a uterus.”

“Ah, yes, that’s what I thought as well, but there’s no exit- it’s just  _ there _ . It isn’t really serving a purpose.”

Crowley looked him over again. “That seems to be the only thing out of place, at least. How do you think it got there? And are you gonna keep it?”

“I’m beginning to suspect that when Adam separated me from Madame Tracy some of her remained, just not quite the way it’s supposed to be. I can’t find it in me to fault him though; he did a rather good job putting me together, all things considered.” Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, “And I suppose I will keep it. I’m keeping my appendix, after all, and that doesn’t serve much of a purpose either. If either of them become a problem I’ll remove them, but for now I suppose they’re fine.”

“Well!” Aziraphale continued. “With all of that sorted out what say you to a bit of dinner?”

Crowley flopped back onto the bed and groaned. “Angellll.”

“Alright. After a quick nap. An hour, tops.”

“Two.”

Aziraphale smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto the other man’s temple before getting into bed. “Alright, two, you absolute sloth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is done! I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow :). This is based partially off of another fanfiction I read, but I can't say which part yet because that would ruin the surprise! But when I get to that part I'll mention where I got the idea. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Surprise!

They ended up sleeping for four hours, but neither of them particularly minded. They got up leisurely, just enjoying each other’s company. Crowley decided that a spot had miraculously opened up at the new sushi restaurant Aziraphale had been dying to try and they got into the demon’s Bentley for a pleasant night out. This had become somewhat of a pattern for them in the weeks following the Apoco-wasn’t. They would spend the day together- going out to eat, feeding the ducks at the park, or any number of things- and then they would make their way back to one of their homes and spend the night together as well. They tried spending a night apart, once, but that had made them both miserable and ended up with Crowley, shaking in the rain at two in the morning, knocking on Aziraphale’s door and trying to make it look casual. They both had nightmares that could only be helped by seeing the other so they had made an unspoken agreement to spend all of their nights together for the foreseeable future. This had become their new Arrangement and it was working quite well for them. It became even better when they admitted that the feelings they held for each other were more than platonic. They began to sleep, not only in the same room, but the same bed as well. And cuddles and kisses were soon added to the mix. 

That night, after sushi, they made their way back to Aziraphale’s. They opened up a bottle of red and talked about everything and nothing. They talked about literature and movies, about the end of the world and the new beginning they were getting, and about how they really ought to check in on Adam, make sure he’s doing alright. They talked late into the night until the heaviness of sleep began to hit them; then they went to sleep, cradled into each other’s arms. 

* * *

Aziraphale awoke in the morning with the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. The sun was shining, Crowley was there- limbs wrapped snugly around him- and nothing seemed to be amiss, but there was this horrible feeling in his gut. Aziraphale untangled himself from Crowley and sat up. As soon as he did so his whole body lurched and he found himself, for the first time in 6000 years, rushing to the toilet. Crowley was there in a second, rubbing his back soothingly and watching him worriedly.

“Angel?” He asked. “Angel, are you okay?”

Aziraphale was too busy retching up yesterday's sushi and wine to respond. What felt like a lifetime later, he was finally able to lift his head up and answer. “I-I think there may be something else wrong with this body as well. Maybe the stomach wasn’t made quite right?”

Crowley then insisted they make an immediate visit to Tadfield to talk with Adam and though Aziraphale had originally objected, stating that he didn’t want to make Adam feel bad over something as little as this, he ended up agreeing after another round of throwing up. And so they found themselves in the Bentley, making their way to Tadfield for the first time in a month.

They arrived at Anathema’s cottage in record time. If she was surprised to see them she didn’t let on. She let them both inside and listened while they explained the situation. She looked at Aziraphale cryptically.

“Adam should be here soon; he usually stops with the Them after school. But I can tell just from looking at you that something’s off. It’s in your aura. It looks different,” she said and continued to look at him curiously.

“Different?” Aziraphale began cautiously. “How so?”

“Well, it...it’s as if you have multiple auras around you.”

“Multiple? Does one of them look like Madame Tracy’s? I think that when Adam split me from her we didn’t get separated all the way. That could be why I started getting sick; these organs are too human.”

“No, it doesn’t look a thing like Madame Tracy’s...if anything, it looks more like his,” she said as she pointed to Crowley.

“Me?!” Crowley shouted at the same time as Aziraphale exclaimed, “Crowley?!”

They looked at each other for a minute, trying to figure out what happened.

“Do you think it’s possible,” Aziraphale began, “that when we switched bodies we never switched over completely?”

“No, I’m sure I’m all of me, and I know I don’t have any of you left in me. Besides, that wouldn’t make you sick.”

Anathema nodded. “I can confirm that Crowley’s aura is all his own.”

They each sat in their own thoughts for a long while until the door slammed open and the Them came in.

“Crowley! Aziraphale!” Adam yelled and came running in, Dog hot on his heels. The rest of the Them followed after.

Crowley stood up right away. “Adam,” he said sternly, “we need you to remake Aziraphale’s body.”

Adam looked confused, looking from Crowley to Anathema to Aziraphale before asking, “Why? What’s wrong with the body I gave him?”

“Nothing’s wrong, my dear boy, not really,” Aziraphale started and Crowley glared at him. “B-but there are a few parts that seem to have been mixed up when you made it and I’ve been getting sick, like humans do.”

“I didn’t make it,” Adam said. “I just thought you should have your own body and one appeared for you. I made the bookstore and Crowley’s car, but the body wasn’t made by me exactly.”

“It’s okay if you made it, Adam. Everyone makes mistakes.” Aziraphale said patiently. “But we need to work together to fix it. This form has a uterus and ovaries that don’t belong here and possibly some other things that aren’t sitting with me well. We need to figure out what you put in this form in order to make me better.”

“I’m not lying,” Adam huffed. “I don’t even know what a uterus is!”

“Oh!” said Pepper. “I know what that is! It’s where a baby grows.”

“...Baby…” Anathema froze. “Aziraphale! I know where I’ve seen an aura like yours before!”

“Where?” Crowley asked before Aziraphale could even open his mouth.

“I, well, I didn’t think it would be possible, but with everything that’s-”

“Please, for the love of Sata-God-Somebody! Just get on with it Device.” Crowley snarled.  
“...Expecting mothers often have more than one aura.”

“Expecting?” Aziraphale looked as if he was about to faint. “Anathema, that’s ridiculous, I haven’t even,” he looked at the children and then back at her, “I’ve never even, you know, it just wouldn’t be possible. Are you saying the vomiting is, what, morning sickness? That doesn’t-”

Anathema shrugged and Crowley slowly sat back into the couch, not really sure of what to say or do.

“I...I’m going back to my shop,” Aziraphale said shakily and, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

“So,” Wensleydale said after a minute of silence, “did Adam accidently make Aziraphale pregnant?”

“No,” Anathema answered. “I rather think Crowley did that.”

“Oooh,” went all of the children.

“Me?! I didn’t do anything!” Crowley exclaimed, getting up from the couch once again and tugging at his hair in frustration. “ _ We _ didn’t do anything! We kissed, that’s it!”

“Yes,” Anathema began, “but you shared each other’s bodies, right? You were each other for a day- mind, body, and soul? That sounds far more intimate than sex even.”

“It wasn’t like that; it wasn’t sexual at all. We were tricking our bosses and saving our lives...I don’t see how that could…I didn’t even think angels or demons could get pregnant.” Crowley took a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in and said, “I’m going to the shop as well.”

Just as he began to storm out Anathema called out to him, “We’ll try to look for other possibilities, but keep us in touch, okay? If all else, I’m an excellent midwife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about pregnancy and there might be some plot holes you'll have to ignore for the sake of the story BUT if you can handle that I promise you much sap and fluff in the future! I got the idea for this story from a one-shot where Aziraphale played a prank on Crowley by saying that Crowley got him pregnant because he accidentally kept Madame Tracy's uterus. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if that wasn't a prank! It probably would've been way easier to just have Aziraphale have a vagina because he wanted to and leave out all of the mayhem, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head and this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy and as always likes = love and comments = life! Thank you!


	3. Together

By the time Crowley made his way back to Soho and entered the bookshop Aziraphale was found kneeling in front of a summoning circle. The light had long faded out, but Aziraphale hadn’t moved. Crowley walked up behind him.

“I talked to Raziel.”

“You brought heaven into this?!” Crowley asked, surprised.

“Raziel won’t tell. He is, literally, “The Keeper of Secrets”. It turns out they were right, back at the cottage. I’m, well, I’m with child.”

Crowley nodded slightly and tried to find his words as he knelt down next to the angel. “Do you- do you know who the father is?  _ Is _ there a father, even?”

Aziraphale gave him a look, almost like a pitying glare. “Raziel said the children are not completely angelic; they have a demonic energy to them as well. I’ve never lied with anyone, especially not a demon. You are the only one who has ever been inside me, the only one I’ve ever let get that close, and I know we’ve never spoken these words aloud before, but I love you Crowley, and I know in my heart that you are the only person who could possibly be the father. I would’ve thought that would be obvious by now.”

Crowley embraced the angel with a fierceness that surprised even himself. “Oh, Aziraphale, I love you too, ever since Eden, and I’ll love our- wait, children?”

“It appears we’re having twins, dear.” Aziraphale said with a gentle smile.

“Twins,” Crowley said in awe. He slowly pulled himself away from Aziraphale. “What are your plans? For the pregnancy and for after.”

“I haven’t had enough time to think about it, really. I want to keep them. I suppose I want to raise them, with your help if you’re amenable. Maybe out in the country somewhere where they’ll have room to spread their wings- oh, love, do you think they’ll have wings? What will they be, the children of an angel and a demon?”

“Before today I didn't think it was possible- nothing like this has ever happened before. I have no idea what they’ll be, no one does, but I’ll love them more than anything and I’ll keep them safe. You and our children are the most important things in the world to me. I won’t let hell or heaven or anyone in between come for you.” He leaned in and pressed a long, meaningful kiss to Aziraphale’s lips.

“Oh, Crowley,  _ we’ll _ keep them safe. You and I are together in this. We’ll look after them together. But we don’t have to worry about that now. Heaven and hell will be leaving us alone for some time. We just need to worry about the here and now. Why don’t we order in tonight and talk some things out, hmm?”

“Of course.” He helped Aziraphale up and they made their way to loft above the shop. They called in for Thai food and began discussing the future. “You said you’d like to move to the country, but wouldn’t you miss this?” Crowley asked, gesturing to the room they were currently in and the bookstore as a whole. “You’ve had this shop for so long.”

“I would miss it, but it’s not as if I can’t bring any books with me. And even if I  _ did  _ have to leave all of the books behind I would still do it. I would do anything for you and the children, Crowley. I mean it,” he said with conviction. Then, softly, he asked, “What about you? Would you miss your apartment if you had to leave it?”

“Not at all, angel. I’ve got nothing of importance, real importance, in my apartment. You three are what’s important to me. My life is with you wherever you go and,” Crowley smiled as he took out his phone, “I believe a perfect cottage in Tadfield has miraculously just gone up for sale.”

“A cottage for the four of us?” Aziraphale asked as he took the phone from Crowley’s hand to look at the listing.

“Is that okay? When you said you wanted to move I just assumed that we would be moving together, but I understand if you want your own place. You can have that one. It was silly of me to-”

“Shh, Crowley, it’s perfect. I’d been thinking of ways to ask you to move in with me, even before I found out about the pregnancy.”

“Really?”

“Really. I don’t think I could live without you, if I’m being honest. So from now on let’s just save ourselves a lot of worrying and assume that when we plan for the future we’re including each other.” He handed the phone back to the demon. “Buy the cottage, dear. It looks lovely and I can see us starting a life together there.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I’m all in, Crowley. I’m in for the long haul; I want this. If you feel the same then you should buy it. I know this happened so suddenly and unexpectedly, and I don’t want to rush you into feeling ready if you’re not quite there yet, but-”

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes?”

“We just bought a house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? What are the odds of that?! Anyways, as always, I hope you all enjoy! <3


	4. Ineffable

Days turned into weeks and before they knew it two months had gone by. The cottage had needed a lot of work before it could be moved into, but it was nothing a lot of elbow grease and a few well-placed miracles couldn’t handle. Aziraphale miracled the exterior, which had been in a state of disrepair, into a perfect cascade of brown stones while Crowley yelled at the shrubbery outside, demanding that they all straighten up their acts as he viciously tore out every weed on their property. The Them had excitedly declared that they would be in charge of repainting. Crowley instantly transformed the one bedroom house into a home for four with a snap of his fingers and told the children they’d have quite a bit of work to do, then. Newton and Anathema stopped by when they could and even Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell visited once to lend their support and congratulate them on the pregnancy. Well, Madam Tracy congratulated them, Sgt. Shadwell mostly asked Aziraphale a number of personal questions about witchcraft and nipples. But all in all, things were looking up. They only had a few boxes left to unpack. Some boxes of Aziraphale’s books, which he was currently arranging on the wall of bookshelves that Crowley had miracled around their living room fireplace, some boxes of gardening tools and supplies, which Crowley was placing in the greenhouse that Aziraphale had miracled immediately after seeing the bookshelves, and four boxes of photographs and mementos they weren’t quite sure what to do with were all that was left. After unpacking their own boxes they moved the four remaining boxes into the attic and called it a day.  
Aziraphale sighed delightedly as Crowley wrapped his arms around him on the sofa they had chosen together. It managed to both be both modern AND comfortable, a perfect mix of their own styles, much like the rest of their house, which was nothing if not a testament of their love for each other. Every last inch was designed by them with the other in mind and it showed. Aziraphale could feel the love absolutely pulsating through the rooms and it filled his heart with joy. Every time he caught Crowley looking at him, especially at his stomach, the love seemed to triple. He had read that it was important for pregnant people to stay in a positive environment, but this, this was heaven. Actually, scratch that, he had been to heaven and this was better. He sighed again and snuggled closer into Crowley’s side.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Crowley asked quietly.  
Aziraphale hummed. “I was just thinking about how much I love you. And how I can’t believe we’re almost done with the house.”  
Crowley kissed his temple. “Just one room left, Aziraphale. Once the kids finish painting the nursery and we miracle some furniture inside it’ll be a finished home.”  
“Well, not quite.”  
“Oh?”  
“I don’t think our home will truly be complete until these two are out in the world with us.”  
The love in the room quadrupled and Crowley kissed Aziraphale, a deep, long kiss that left them both shaking. “Angel, you have no idea how much I want just that.”  
“Oh, I think I have some idea.”  
“How far along would you guess you are now? Do you think it’ll be nine months like humans or longer?”  
“I’m just finishing my first trimester, I believe. I’ve been reading a lot about pregnancy and childbirth and the like; I seem to be right along schedule with a normal human pregnancy. Speaking of, we need to pay a visit to Anathema. I’m not sure what she can do exactly, but we’re long overdue for a prenatal visit.”  
“So, you think some time in May?”  
“Yes. We can’t be sure, but I would assume so. Exciting isn’t it? In a slightly terrifying way.”  
“I am not scared,” Crowley answered. When he got nothing but a pointed look and a raised eyebrow in response he huffed. “Fine. I want to see them so badly, but I also feel like I’m way out of my depth. 6000 years did nothing to prepare me for this...maybe I should read one of your books?”  
“Oh Crowley, you don’t even like reading.”  
“That’s besides the point. I need to do something.”  
“You were a wonderful nanny to Warlock and you’re an excellent godfather to Adam. I’ve seen the way you are with children, my dear, and I know you’re going to make an exceptional father. There’s no one else in this universe I’d rather do this with, so buck up, alright?”   
Crowley looked touched, but not quite convinced, so Aziraphale tutted and snapped his fingers. A large, yellow book appeared on Crowley’s lap. He picked it up and read the cover: Pregnancy for Dummies. “Hey!” Crowley exclaimed, trying to sound offended. But Aziraphale’s snort of laughter soon turned into a peal of laughs and Crowley couldn’t help but join in. They lay together on the sofa for a few minutes after the laughter has faded away and they’ve caught their breath. He looks at the angel, which is always liable to make him lose his breath all over again, and gently cards his fingers through his curly locks, considering.  
“Do you really think I’ll make a great dad?”  
Aziraphale simply smiles at him. “I know you will. It’s ineffable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I think this is a good spot to take a small break at! I'm thinking this will be the halfway point, but we'll see what happens? I should hopefully be back to posting next week. Likes are love, comments are life! Enjoy!!!


End file.
